ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Makila
is the second alien menace in the Dark Horse Ultraman Tiga manga. This extraterrestrial psychopath nearly doomed the Earth with his demented antics. History Makila was an alien born different the rest of his kind, a mutant of some sorts both in body and in mind. The demented creature considered himself superior the rest of his race. When his people tried to exile him for his immoral behavior Makila refused, ensnaring them in his webbing and then killing them with his beam. He then left for space but he found he was not safe nor accepted by any other alien race, eventually, the Regulans imprisoned him on a cold icy planet in the Scorpio Galaxy. One of the Regulans returned from his failed invasion of Earth and sought Makila. The invader begged for his help in surviving the wrath of his king and Makila had him tell everything he knew about the Earth and Ultraman Tiga. The Regulan complied and Makila traveled to Earth, taking on a human form of a small pudgy man. He found out about General Tohjo's weapons and launched the missiles hoping to cause widespread destruction. After Tiga arrived, the two fought with Makila noticing that Tiga cared for the people around him. Makila captured GUTS' Munataka and General Tohjo and threatened to kill them unless Tiga went along with his demands. Makila first demanded Tiga shrink down to human size, but with Sky Type Tiga made him look like a fool. He then demanded Tiga withstand five hits of his beam without fighting back in order to safeguard the hostages. Makila only fired three beams before he tried to eat the hostages. Luckily Tiga tore off his tentacle. It was then that a new being entered the fight: Kyrieloid. He attacked Tiga over an old grudge and while they fought, several missiles clashed and exploded. Unwilling to see his burned to a cinders Kyrieloid absorbed the flames and radiation and declared himself the true protector of the Earth. Makilla mocked them both inviting his own doom with his folly. Kyieloid fired a beam of flames and incinerated the alien menace, unceremoniously killing him before returning back underground. Trivia *Makila seems to be based on Machina, but despite their cosmetic similarities and similar names, they have nothing in common, since Makeena was a good monster and a protector of another being's life. Powers and Weapons *Energy Beam: Makila can launch a highly destructive beam of energy from his chest. The beam can hurl enemies back and create massive explosions at the same time. *Durability: In human form Makila showed to be very durable *Web Spray: From the tips of his tentacles, Makila can spray a sticky, glue-like webbing that can ensnare opponents. *Tentacles: Makila is equipped with two long tentacles that he can use to whip and ensnare enemies with on his back. *Shape Shifting: When on Earth, Makila can take on the form of a human in order to blend in with society. He can also shapeshift switch between genders but unable to resemble anything but a small fat person. He can also partially transform or summon on of his tentacles at will. Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Tiga Characters Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Manga Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Dark Horse Comics